Despicable haunting
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: After getting caught in a bad storm the Gru family decides to stay at a hotel for the night little do they know the hotel they checked into is haunted by many spirits I TAKE REQUESTS!


**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND LIKE THE SUMMARY SAYS AT THE TOP I TAKE REQUESTS MY ONLY RULES ARE NO MATURE STUFF, NO SAD STUFF AND NO ROMANCE STUFF THE LAST ONE IS BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE SO I DON'T THINK I'D BE VERY GOOD AT IT EXCEPT FOR MINOR THINGS ALSO BIG NEWS LAST WEEK WAS MY HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION I AM FINALLY DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL! NOW THEN I MEANT TO POST THIS ONESHOT A WEEK AGO BUT WITH GETTING READY FOR GRADUATION IT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE EVERYTHING DOWN I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA AFTER SEEING THE SHINING ON TV. I DO NOT OWN DESPICABLE ME ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY ALSO READERS BEWARE YOUR IN FOR A SCARE WITH BAD PUNS AND REFERNCES MWAHAHAHA!**

It was raining at 7:00Pm and lots of cars were backed up in a traffic jam, the Grumobile drove

right through it. Lucy looked at Gru with a raised eyebrow and said "Not that I didn't enjoy driving

through traffic but why did you do that?" Gru replied "Vell Lucy the last time I waited in a traffic jam

there vas an incident." Margo stared at Gru in shock before yelling "You promised you'd never

bring that up again!" Lucy was surprised by Margo's reaction and was about to ask what

happened but noticing Margo blushing and Edith snickering she decided against it. Gru then

groaned and said "I can't see a thing in this rain Ve'll have to stop somewhere." Agnes then said

"There's a hotel over there!" Lucy then looked out her window and saw a sign that read HOTEL

Gru drove up to the hotel parking lot and after running to the entrance of the hotel in the freezing

rain the family made it inside. Gru looked around and saw that no one was in the room when a

voice said "Bad weather tonight huh." Everyone jumped and turned seeing a short man in a purple

suit and a name tag that read Marion. Gru looked at the man and said "Hello are you ze

manager?" The man nodded his head and replied "Indeed I am welcome to the Haunton Hotel.

Edith chuckled at the name and asked "The Haunton Hotel what is it haunted?" Gru was about to

tell Edith not to be rude and apologize but the manager just laughed and said "Well lots of places

have their own ghost stories and in my opinion a haunted building makes for good business."

Lucy then asked "Do you know if the storm will stop soon?" The man replied "I'm afraid the storm

won't settle until tomorrow but you may stay here overnight if you wish. Gru rubbed his chin in

thought and replied "Vell it beats driving in the rain...okay!" Gru was about to pay when the

manager said "Oh it's alright we don't need you to pay any money." Gru was about to ask why

when Agnes sneezed. The manager then said "Oh dear how silly of me I'll find some dry clothes

for you all to wear." Gru then replied "It's okay I keep back up clothes in the car I'll go get them."

The manager then replied "Oh no worries I'll have one of my employee's fetch them for you."

The manager then pushed a button behind his desk and a young man with blonde hair in a red

bellhop uniform came over "Ah Zack good I need you to go retrieve the Gru family's spare clothes

from their car." Zack nodded his head and went out into the storm to go get the clothes. Margo's

mouth hung open for a moment, she then giggled and said "Who was that?" Gru looked annoyed

noticing Margo's tone and the look in her eyes when she saw the bellhop. The manager replied

"A loser, now here is the key to your room Mr. Gru." Gru took the key and said "Thank you Mr.?

The manager politely said "Oh just call me Marion also in an hour we will be having our adult only

ball if you and your wife would like to come I hope to see you there." An hour later the Gru family

was in their hotel room curiously their spare clothes were already in the room neatly folded on the

master bed. The room looked like an average hotel room, a soft carpet, painted walls and cheesy

green curtains on the windows, there were three rooms, the living room, and two bedrooms with a

bathroom in the hallway. After a brief disscusion Gru and Lucy decided to go to the ball Marion

mentioned, as they left Gru said "Okay gurls we'll be back in an hour Edith no ordering room

service while we're gone, Margo your in charge." After the two left Edith started looking around the

room and found something shocking. "Margo this place is haunted!" Margo rolled her eyes and

replied to her sister "Edith you did that joke earlier." Edith then said "No seriously look!" Edith then

shoved an old newspaper in Margo's face, Margo looked at it and read "Brutal murders at local

hotel over twenty five people found dead at the Haunton Hotel each person showed signs of being

killed in various ways killers still at large." Margo then looked up at Edith and gave her a blank

stare before stating "Edith just because people died here doesn't mean this place is haunted and

even if it is, ghosts can't hurt people." Edith stared at Margo in surprise and said "Wait you believe

in ghost too I thought you'd say there was no such thing." Margo then replied "Of course they're

real I've read books!" Margo then pulled out two books. The first one was Hauntings around the

world and the second was Urban legends in the USA. Margo then put the books up and left Edith

asked her "Where are you going?" Margo replied "I'm still cold from running in the rain so I'm

gonna go take a shower." Edith then said "Okay then I'm gonna order room service!" "Dad said

not to." Edith then smirked at Margo and replied "I'll get Zack's phone number for you." Margo

stopped in her tracks, sighed and replied "Just don't get caught and watch Agnes!" Speaking of

Agnes the girl in question was watching tv. The channel was showing a rerun of the old pokemon

episodes when it suddenly shut off. Agnes got up to turn the tv back on when it suddenly

turned on and a hideous monster roared at the girl. Agnes screamed and ran to Edith yelling

"There's a goblin in the tv!" Edith hugged her sister and said "It's okay Agnes you probably just

saw a commercial for a scary movie or something." Agnes didn't look convinced so Edith

suggested she stay and have room service with her, The younger sister agreed." Meanwhile Gru

and Lucy had made it to the main hall, the manager was there to greet them "Ah Mr. and Mrs.

Gru so glad you could make it." Marion then gestured for them to go inside, as they walked a

thought occured to Lucy turning to Gru she said "Wait I don't think we introduced ourselves how

did he know our name?" Gru looked puzzled but didn't think much of it. not far away the manager

stared at the couple but in the mirror next to him there was a skeleton! The manager gave a dark

chuckle before returning to his work. While Gru and Lucy were wondering about the strange

manager Margo was having her shower the warm water made her feel very relaxed. Margo was in

the middle of washing her hair when the water suddenly went from hot to freezing cold "Ahh what

the heck!?" Margo tried to turn the water back to hot but instead the water just got colder. The

shivering Margo quickly shut the shower off "C..Cold w...where's the towel!?" Margo had to keep

her eyes shut to avoid soap getting in her eyes. Stumbling out of the shower the girl felt around for

the towel when she felt a soft material. Thinking it was the towel Margo dried her face and wiped

the soap away from her eyes, when Margo opened her eyes and looked at the towel she

noticed it was an old rag, light purple in color. Margo looked up and to her horror a hideous

skeletal hag glared down at her the thing screamed at her but it wasn't like a scream it was more

like a screech Margo screamed in terror and started to back up but she slipped and fell over

hitting her head, she fell unconcious. With Edith and Agnes all was well, the two ordered a fairly

large amount of room service and had a feast. At the moment Agnes was sleeping peacefully on

the couch while Edith pigged out on the rest of the food. Edith was eating an extra large

hamburger, after eating the last of it her stomach growled and she felt a sharp pain in her

stomach. "Ooh I think I ate too much urp." Suddenly a loud crack of thunder and lightning caused

the windows of the hotel to shake, then the lights then went out. A foul smell entered the room, it

was so bad Edith had to pinch her nose shut. The lights then flickered back on and on the table

were the food was just a second ago was filled with moldy cheese,lasagna and old vegetables.

Edith's stomach made a gurgling sound. Edith then put one hand on her stomach, her face turned

green. Placing her other hand over her mouth the girl ran for the bathroom. Margo woke up in a

daze

"Uhh what happened?" Margo then remembered what happend prior to getting knocked out and

looked around she didn't see any ghost woman and she didn't see her clothes either. Margo then

jumped at a frantic knocking on the bathroom door, noticing the towel she couldn't find earlier on

the sink Margo wrapped the towel around herself and went to open the bathroom door. When she

did Edith flew past her so fast it caused Margo to spin out into the hall way. "Well that was rude."

Margo mumbled to herself. Her towel then started to fall of so Margo quickly grabbed it. Then to

Margo's embarrassment Zack the bellhop stood at the end of the hallway. Margo's face turned

bright red, she then tried to explain why she was standing in the hallway in nothing but a towel

when another crack of thunder shook the building, once again the lights shut off but when they

flickered on again Zack was headless! Margo screamed in terror and as the lights flickered on and

off in the hallway the headless man walked closer and closer. Margo bolted for the hotel room her

towel forgotten and quickly slammed the door behind her. Agnes was surprised when Margo ran

into the room butt naked. (A/N get it 'butt' 'naked' haha I'll be here all week tip your waitress's!)

Agnes quickly rushed over when Margo sank to the floor her face white as a ghost "Margo are

you okay what's wrong!?" Margo then stuttered "T..The bellhop was headless!" Agnes

didn't quite understand so she hugged her sister to calm her down. Once Margo was calm she

saw her clothes on the bed and went to get dressed. Edith then came into the room. "ugh I am

never eating again!" Edith then saw Margo rushing to get dressed, both her and Agnes looked

terrified. "What's with you two?" Margo then told Edith about the ghoul in the bathroom and

the headless bellhop and to Margo and Agnes's surprise Edith started laughing "Why are you

laughing!?" Edith then replied "And I thought I had a weird sense of humor you really expect me to

fall for that?" Margo then glared at the laughing girl and snapped "You were the first one to suggest

this place is haunted what's with the sudden change?" Edith then replied "I was joking you really

think this place is haunted it's called the Haunton hotel why would a place called haunton be

haunted it's too obvious!" after Edith spoke a vase on the the coffee table flew past Edith almost

hitting her in the head. "What the heck!?" Margo then asked "Do you believe me now?" Edith

nodded her head sudenly the three sisters heard two voices "Come play with us." The three girls

then turned and saw twins they had big foreheads and wore blue dresses "Come play with us

forever and ever and-" The twins didn't get to finish as the Gru sisters screamed and ran out of the

room leaving three girl shaped holes in the door. One twin looked at the other and said "Well that

was rude." Margo, Edith and Agnes ran through the hotel desperate to find their parents when Edith

stopped and saw something. Margo quickly ran over and said "Edith come on we need to find-"

Margo then gasped, on the wall was an old newspaper it's headline read "Haunton Hotel burns to

the ground no survivors" Edith then took the newspaper off the wall Margo asked her "What are you

doing?" Edith simply replied "We'll need proof." The three girls then continued searching for the

main hall when they heard a voice say "The Haunton Hotel's history is a sad one. Death is a regular

visitor even now." Margo then saw a mirror at the end of the hallway in it was the grim reaper!"

Margo slipped and fell over. The reaper walked out of the mirror and slowly stalked toward the fallen

girl, luckily Edith pulled Margo to her feet and the two ran to catch up with Agnes. Meanwhile things

were completely normal for Gru and Lucy the two danced together, the music was kind of creepy to

Gru but he still had a good time. The couple was then surprised by Margo Edith and Agnes running

into the hall crying Gru asked "Gurls what's the matter!?" Margo then replied "This hotel is haunted

it burned down years ago everyone here is dead!" Edith then handed Gru the newspaper. Gru read

the headline "What is this?" Gru then heard the manager say "Like I told your daughter earlier Mr.

Gru a haunted building makes good for business." The family then turned and to their shock the

manager was a skeleton and all the other guests in the room were pale and see through.

The skeleton then said "Why do you think I started that fire and killed those guests in the first

place!" Marion then picked up a wine glass off a tray from a ghostly waiter and threw in on the

ground a fire then started around him. The Gru family ran as fast as they could to the hotel

entrance the manager's insane laughter could be heard all around. Gru led his family through the

rain to the Grumobile. Gru opened the door and everyone ran in, as the Grumobile drove away the

fire consumed the Haunton Hotel before fading in the rain. Once the family got home Gru calmed

his daughters and helped them get to sleep afterwords he went down to the lab to ask Dr. Nefario

about the Haunton Hotel. Three hours later everyone was asleep when the tv in the living room

turned on it was all static when a clawed hand came out of the tv, then another, soon the goblin that

Agnes saw earlier came out of the tv and crept up the stairs to the girls room. It slowly opened the

door and crept over to Agnes's bed when suddenly Agnes shot up and opened her eyes they were

black pupiless eyes. Agnes then said in a deep horrifying voice **"LEAVE NOW OR I SHALL**

 **DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"** The goblin screamed like a little girl and ran back to the living room and

quickly crawling back into the tv. Agnes then giggled her eyes normal before falling back asleep.

THE END


End file.
